The present invention relates to a DC voltage control device for increasing or decreasing a DC voltage to a desired level and storing or maintaining it at the desired level.
There are various types of analog memory. A first type consists of the combination of a motor and a potentiometer; a second type utilizes a capacitor; a third type is of a digital memory system consisting of an A/D converter, a digital memory and a D/A converter; a fourth type utilizes magnetism; a fifth type utilizes electrochemical phenomena. However with the analog memory of the type consisting of a motor and a potentiometer for increasing or decreasing a DC voltage to a desired level and maintaining it at the desired level, the response of the output to the input is not accurate because of dimensional variations due to manufacturing tolerances of mechanical parts. Furthermore, the digital memory type analog memory requires the analog-to-digital and digital-to-analog conversions so that it is complex in construction and large in size.